


kovu

by lililiyippy (sunflowerpots)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Super Short Story, fox and dog, goryeo!au, inspired by scarlet heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerpots/pseuds/lililiyippy
Summary: He who wears the crown must bear its weight.





	kovu

 

The Kim clan were the first rulers of Goryeo, but that all changed when the clan of the Moon revolted against them, pushing for the Jeon clan to rule instead. War broke out and the clan of the Moon successfully put the Kim clan into exile. The Queen mother went mad and planned for treason, blooming more and more in the long haul. The supposed Kim’s crown prince was trained to be invincible, taught politics and martial arts, hidden from the townspeople, masked as a mere commoner.

 

The Jeon’s crown prince grew in wealth and utmost protection, taught to have the best of manners and ethics, wit and ruling capability.

 

Of course, no one would be able to escape youth at its best, dog days didn’t fly upon both princes quite swiftly. The young Jeon had his sneaking from the palace moments and the young Kim wasn’t all too different.

 

It wasn’t supposed to be so early, but fate brought the two together at such dreaded time. It was only months before the coronation of the crown prince Jeon, and at the same time, the revolt of the Kim’s that was planned on the same day. They didn’t know each other when they bumped their chests at the empty street, introducing each other with fake names such as Yeou and Gae, which meant Fox and Dog.

 

The Dog fell deeply for the Fox, entranced with the pale porcelain skin and sharp onyx eyes that seemed to be an abyss of no return. They bonded over the silliest things that turned into something more as the Fox admitted to having the same feelings as the Dog. Cold nights turned to warm ones and both couldn’t be any happier. Contentment filled their faces, feeling complete even with secrets kept and names unknown.

 

“What do you think it would be like if I were to become King?” The Fox asked, cheek resting on the Dog’s hard chest.

 

“You would make a great King.” The Dog replied in all sincerity, he wished for such thing as well, as the Fox had shown him great wit and leadership skills. If the Fox would be the King, he would serve him on his knees and grovel at his feet– not bear him any ill will and kill him in his sleep.  _Oh, if only he knew._  “What would you think if  _I were to become King instead?_ ” He asks the Fox back in all seriousness.

 

The Fox smiled up at him, eyes shining as the moon reflected on the pair of black orbs. “Then I would forever be by your side, serving and loving you until the end of my life.”

 

Those words made confidence spark up in the Dog’s chest. He would definitely strive to become King if the Fox meant his words.

 

The Dog promised the Fox a good life.

 

The Fox promised the same.

 

_Oh, if only they knew._

 

It was the day of the coronation and the day of the revolt. The day before the Fox and the Wolf promised each other to wait until the sun starts to set, then they will finally be together forever.

 

The Queen Kim had her chest puffed, proud of seeing his son in his silver armor, sword in hand, ready to spill blood in the battle. With a smile on her face, she led him to his horse up front the army of rebels, ready to barge in the palace gates.

 

The Jeon King had a smile on his face as he lifts the crown from his head and places it above his son’s head, a proud feeling emanating from his very self, not even being discreet. Their heads held high as the court’s hung low, shouting in praise for their new King.

 

It is time.

 

Same steps, both the Fox and the Dog started nearing each other with only the tall palace gate blocking each view. The Wolf was the first one to get to order his men to forcefully separated the two wing gates and finally reveal the new king for him to kill and replace.

 

It was too late to take back the words that the rebels told the people, that they were in the palace for treason, but it wasn’t too late for the Dog to fall onto his knees and let himself be seized. The Fox was pulled back in the palace for further safety and preparation for a new event. The parade; forgotten.

 

“You need to show them your worth.” The Jeon King whispers to the young Fox king, “Show them that no one dares to bring down the king. Show them how much power you have.” He fills the young fox’s ears with more poison as he hands him his silver sword.

 

Dressed in one of the most exquisitely woven cloth, the young king stood at the center of the palace grounds amongst the court members and other high families, his drawn out sword in hand. In front of him knelt his beloved Dog, refusing to look him in the eyes of fear of releasing the stream of crystal tears. The Queen Kim watched as the scene starts to unfold with a horrified look on her face, clearly knowing that her plan backfired and had cost them their life. The Jeon King had a smile on his face as he waited for his son to finally raise his sword and get the job done.

 

The Fox looks to his side and smiles sadly at his subordinate Yoon, a smile that had the most loyal of his subordinates fearing for what’s to happen as he knew how much the Fox loved the man in front of him. The young general Choi was sure to hold back the beautiful Yoon boy as he caught on what’s bound to happen.

 

The Fox King confidently raises his sword in the air, letting the red sun reflect on it as he starts to speak. “I, King Jeon Wonwoo, hereby abdicate the throne to Kim Mingyu!”

 

Silence permeated throughout the castle, not believing such words of the king. “Kings who abdicate the throne that are still eligible of age should be put away immediately to avoid imposing a threat on the newly appointed king…” The young general Choi whispers, the court Yoon cries. That was when the Dog looked up at his beloved Fox with blurred vision and scared expression.

 

“Greetings to the new King, Your Majesty! Long live the king!” The Fox chanted out loud before he finally stabbed himself in front of all the people who had horror written on their faces. Blood seeps past his lips as he inches close to the crying dog with a smile on his face. “You would make a great king…”

**Author's Note:**

> i was at the school library and got nothing to do


End file.
